Temptation
by devilshomie
Summary: I'm back with another anti twilight story. This time newly turned vampire Bella begins to explore her desire for human blood as well as come to terms with who she is.So please review and don't bitch to me about how I exposed Edward for the controlling douche he is, and no I am not on Team Jacob. I'm on team Tyler's Van.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Okay so I'm back with another anti twilight fic. This one is going to be exploring Bella's life as a vampire as well as her desire for human blood. I also wanted to explore the whole animal blood substitute concept for Smyer's vampires. In my opinon it makes them even bigger pussies well that and the sparkling it also insults the whole concept of vampires in my opinon. To quote Malcolm from True Blood "Honey if we can't kill people, what's the point of being a vampire" thank you Malcolm truer words have never been spoken.**_

* * *

Bella Swan hated her life. Every morning she would lie motionless and listen to her husband breathing softly beside her in their bed and every evening she would watch him leave with Jasper and Emmett to go hunting for deer, leaving her with this insufferable hunger.

It was quiet in their home. Alice was out shopping with Rosalie, Carlisle was working at the hospital and Esme was at her book club. Bella was alone again, she liked being alone both in her human life and this one. Too many people annoyed her, but right now what was occupying her thoughts was this painful hunger clawing at her stomach.

Edward and his brothers never let her go hunting with them. He said it was too dangerous and that a new vampire like her would be too "fragile" so he had arranged for his brothers to bring some extra blood from their kills for her. She hated drinking the animal blood; it was bitter and never really satisfied her. Edward had said she would get used to it but after two years no such luck.

She began sniffing around for blood; this was another perk to being a vampire that she enjoyed, the stronger sense of smell. She could smell everything from the Chanel perfume Alice had worn three months ago to the chocolate chip cookies Mrs. Morrison baked for the neighborhood kids every Saturday. Bella missed the taste of a chocolate chip cookie; it was odd not having the little pleasures that humans often took for granted.

The scent grew stronger as she neared the basement and her fangs slipped out in anticipation. Edward had said that only vampires can smell it and that no matter what she must resist her urges. He claimed after a while the smell didn't even bother him very much, yet she could still see a little flicker of excitement in his eyes whenever he smelled fresh human blood on Carlisle after he came home from work .

Downstairs were shelves stocked with medical supplies and old textbooks. Bella had never been down here. It was an unwritten rule that you stayed away from the basement in the Cullen home. Bella had always wondered what was down there, when she had first started dating Edward her curiosity had gotten the better of her one evening and she attempted to venture into the basement, Carlisle had stopped her saying that what was down there was extremely private and dangerous.

There were several shelves stacked up against the wall that had old medical textbooks and school books from the 1950' began combing through them, looking for the source of that smell. She was desperate to find it and didn't know why. She began knocking books down frantically searching for it. Finally after what felt like hours her eyes fell on a tattered old book titled _Your Appendix and You. _This book was suspicious to her; it was oversized and had a bizarre lock keeping it shut.

Bella took out a bobby pin from her hair and began working on the lock; she had learned a few tricks about picking locks from Alice, they came in handy when Edward would lock her in the house when he was in one of his jealous moods and her paranoia was starting to kick in as she thought she heard footsteps above. It snapped open and inside was hollowed out containing a small package of blood, tempting her. Bella licked her lips and her pupils darkened with desire. She picked up the blood and examined it. The color was crimson and had a strange smell to it.

Her mouth was watering and that last bit of self-control was slowly disappearing. Bella could hear the blood sloshing around in the plastic and the sound was driving her mad. She bit into the bag and began to drink. It was one of the sweetest things she had ever tasted, sweeter than Mrs. Morrison's cookies, sweeter than her father's lemonade, sweeter than all of those things combined.

The hunger that ate away at her stomach was dulled and she felt better, stronger even. Her senses were heightened and her mood was elevated. Bella felt as though she could run to California and back in under a minute. She licked her lips of the last few drops and examined the empty bag.

A part of her felt guilty. That she had greedily stolen something, others were in dire need of, but her hunger and curiosity had overcome her better judgment. At least that's what she told herself while throwing the bag under a loose floorboard and heading upstairs to hopefully find something that would hide the smell on her breath.

"Hello Bella" Edward said and she welcomed him with a small kiss on the cheek. "How was hunting you guys"? Emmett grinned with pride as he held up a large bucket of deer blood. "This will probably last you for at least a few weeks, darling" Bella forced herself to smile at her husband; even the smell of it was nauseating. "Have you fed yet"? He began sniffing at her and Bella's heartbeat began to quicken out of nervousness. "Um no but I'm not really hungry at the moment, I'll eat later"

"Bella please we've been hunting all evening and I want all of us to eat together as a family, I've worked hard trying to find food for us all and I want my efforts to be appreciated so would you kindly join us for dinner" Edward kept an even tone but his voice sounded forceful. It was more of a command than a request, but lately almost everything he said was. Still she did not want to fight tonight, when they fought things got ugly and sometimes violent.

Alice and Rosalie came in a little later than usual which annoyed Edward but he didn't say anything. The blood was boiled and seasoned with garlic (of all things) and mild chili pepper. Still it couldn't hide the foul odor coming from it. Bella didn't understand why no one at the table seemed bothered by it. Maybe it was because they were so used to it or just tolerated it.

She took little sips of the blood, trying to force herself into taking bigger gulps and was reminded of when she was a child and her father would attempt to make her eat Brussels sprouts. She missed her father and her mother. The only time they would ever really see each other was during the holidays.

"That was really good, we should have deer more often" Edward had murmured, gently stroking Bella's hair as they lay in bed. "Uh oh yeah it was pretty good". He looked down at her puzzled. "Are you alright, you seem distracted?" She smiled gently and snuggled deeper into him. "I'm fine just a bit tired is all". This reassured him and he soon started to drift off to sleep. As Bella herself began to slip away into her dreams she realized two things about herself, one that she very much enjoyed human blood and two she desired more of it.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay so that was the first chapter. Please review, tell me what you think, give me constructive critisicm and ideas. I have an idea of where I'm going with this fic but I keep bouncing back and forth. Oh and there's gonna be alot of Edward bashing in the future. I hate the guy, it doesn't mean that I'm team Jacob however I will say he's the lesser of two evils. I'm also trying to make Bella more relatable and likable well she was neither of those things in the actual book but I'm gonna try, damn it. Anyway please review tell me what you liked, what you didn't like. You can even tell me that Edward is gonna dazzle me to death with his sparkles.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Okay so here is chapter 2 of Temptation. I don't know how long this story is gonna be so I'm just winging it I guess. This chapter will give a bit more insight into Bella and Edward's actual marriage, it's more of a filler I guess but I promise I'll get back to her bloodlust later. Sorry for the late update I have alot of graduation crap I have to get done. I also have a cold, so if this isn't my best work than I'm sorry. Please review.**_

* * *

Bella never thought she missed those days at Forks High School, the days when she was a carefree student, whose main concern was whether or not she failed her biology quiz, but here she was flipping through her old yearbook.

Edward had encouraged her to forget her old life, saying that this one was much better and in some aspects it was. Bella would remain seventeen forever, eternal youth something that she had craved ever since she noticed a single strain of gray hair in her comb on her twelve birthday.

Since then she felt a mixture of dread and fear whenever her birthday was approaching. Her parents would try to make her happy. They even bought her an autographed _NSYNC_ C.D; still she never cracked a smile. Whenever her birthday neared she would obsessively comb through her hair looking for any grey strands she could pluck out. Once she remained in her room for two days straight trying to cover up wrinkles that she thought she saw.

Renee and Charlie never could figure out where Bella's obsession with getting older came from. At first they tried to console her but after a while it just became an everyday thing. Bella would complain that she was getting old and they would just ignore her, thinking that it was a part of puberty and she would grow out of it.

Bella was alone again and she wasn't hungry either. She figured that the blood would last her for a few days at least. So she scrounged around for her old high school yearbook. She was feeling nostalgic. It had been a while since she seen her old friends. Edward had insisted she cut ties with them, saying that they were a part of her "old life".

Thumbing through the yearbook she had finally found them. Her old friends, well that was a strong word throughout her high school career they had become more like distant acquaintances. When she met Edward she had begun spending more time with him and they had drifted apart. It was a shame she had always felt more relaxed around them.

She never found out what happened to them after high school. She wondered if the town was still talking about her, very rarely when Edward would let Alice and Rosalie take her shopping she could feel a few eyes gazing at her. It wasn't everyday a teenager would get married while they were in high school. Looking back she wished someone would've stopped her and told her that what she was doing was a huge mistake. Even her own father didn't do anything to prevent it. These thoughts would occasionally pop up and she would begin to become angry at herself and what has become of her life.

Still she would try to be grateful for what she had. At least she had graduated high school and Edward hadn't beaten her, too much that is. There were times where he had gotten angry when she "disobeyed" him whenever she would take the car without Alice and Rosalie riding beside her, or she would attempt to make contact with her old friends and family.

He had told her that it was for her own protection and she had believed him. Bella owed everything to Edward Cullen why show her ungratefulness by disobeying his rules. Although she had missed her friends she figured that Edward's love for her would make up that need. Edward had arranged for Alice and Rosalie to take her out on one of their shopping trips in hopes of her having a girl's night out but it didn't go so well.

When they went shopping every outfit that she picked out Alice and Rosalie made her put back. Their reasoning was that Edward might lose control and become too jealous if others saw her in it. She also learned not to complain about her husband to the girls because they would just report it to Edward and he would lose his temper.

Bella would cover up the bruises with foundation in the mirror. Of course she knew that at least a few of the Cullen's saw them. Alice had once walked in on her putting lipstick on her cut lip and didn't say a word. If they did know than none of them would say anything, Edward could do no wrong in their eyes and if Bella was hurt by him than well she deserved it.

As she heard footsteps coming up the door she quickly shoved the yearbook back under the floorboard. She felt the need to hide it since Edward hated everything that reminded him of the past. He didn't even know she kept it.

"Hello Bella" Edward said entering their room. "Oh hey how was your night". "Fine did you help Esme with dinner, Carlisle guests will be arriving soon?" Bella began to get very nervous, she was a terrible cook. Her father was the chef of the family, "well since I'm assuming that they don't want food poisoning, no I didn't help Esme with the food" Bella chuckled a bit at her own joke however the look in her husband's eyes signaled to her that he didn't find it very amusing.

"This dinner is very important to me and our family Bella, now what could you possibly be doing to distract yourself from that crucial fact". His voice was calm but Bella could sense the anger behind it. There was no use lying to him. However if he did find out he would take away the one thing that reminded her of her life before him, so she took a risk. "I was um just looking through some of your C.D's"

She felt her muscles relax when some of the anger melted away from his face but he was still suspicious. "I thought nothing in my music collection interested you" A shaky smile grew on Bella's face. "You have a lot of classical music in your collection it helps me relax" Edward took a deep breath and began guiding her to the dining room where a two of Carlisle's colleagues were waiting.

One of his hands was on the nape of her neck squeezing it tightly; she struggled not to make any noise. "Do not ruin this dinner for me and our family, Bella or you will regret it". His breath was warm in her ear and she nodded clear of the instructions.

"Dr. Conner, Dr. Dawson please allow me to introduce my son, Edward and his wife Isabella". Edward smiled and shook each hand gracefully, however when Bella grabbed Dr. Conner's hand that was when she smelled it, the warm blood coursing through her body. If she listened closely she could actually hear her pulse beating in her neck.

Edward's voice grew more distant as she concentrated more on Dr. Conner's neck. The smell filled her nose and she wanted to taste the essence that kept taunting her. "Isabella" her husband said a bit louder than necessary "would you kindly show Dr. Dawson and Dr. Conner the way to the dining room please".

With a forced smile she motioned for them to follow her, listening to them compliment the artwork and décor. All while the smell of fresh blood was dancing around in her nostrils. It was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Okay so here is chapter 3 of Temptation. This chapter will be following up on the Cullen's dinner with Carlise's co-workers. I've decided to fall back on some of the more traditional vampire weaknesses with the exception of them not being allowed to go into a home unless being invited and crosses burning them. The whole invitation thing in my opinon is a bit dumb and too much work for me to apply it to the future situations Bella will find herself in. Plus she could just hypnotize the humans into inviting her in their homes. I also got rid of the whole cross thing because that's a religion and that would imply that it was not a belief but actual truth. Not that I'm saying anyone's religion is false. Believe what you want I don't judge. So anyways please review**_

* * *

"Well Carlisle I must say you have a gorgeous home and your children are extremely well mannered for their age". Dr. Conner said, "Thank you, me and Esme taught them well". Time seemed to be slowing down for Bella and she couldn't wait for the night to end. The hunger was growing in her stomach and sitting so close to a human was not helping matters.

She was amazed that no one else seemed to be having any problems. Everyone at the table was either picking at their food or trying to make idle conversation. Edward kept looking at her from the corner of his eye though and she could feel his gaze on him. Nervous she concentrated on her food, trying to force herself to eat.

"Are you enjoying your meal, darling" Edward said a bit abrasively. "Oh yes the meat is very tender" In reality she couldn't taste anything; it felt like she was eating air. She would much rather be enjoying the fresh blood right at her fingertips but instead she just took a bite out of the roast beef. "So Carlisle tells me you two are married, why so young"? Dr. Conner said and Bella quickly averted her eyes from her neck.

"From the moment I saw Isabella I knew that I was in love with her; you have to understand Dr. Conner, it was like some sort of gravitational force was pulling me towards her, in all of my years on this earth I've never felt anything like it, so I decided that I couldn't wait for her to be Mrs. Cullen." Edward smiled warmly at his wife and she smiled back at him, though it was out of annoyance rather than love.

"Well that was beautiful, Edward I'm surprised more ladies weren't falling for you" everyone laughed except for Bella who was finding it more and more difficult to control, herself "I'm sure they were but Bella is the only one for me". He gently kissed her on the cheek not noticing that she was distracted. "Carlisle may I use your restroom, please" Dr. Conner said starting to get up from her seat. "Of course, Jasper will you show her where the bathrooms are"?

"I'll do it" Bella said a bit too quickly causing Edward to look at her suspiciously, "follow me Dr. Conner". They went through a long hallway towards the restroom. It was dark and Bella could feel the human's heart rate quicken. Her eyes darkened in anticipation. Finally they came to a solid wooden door. Bella smiled cryptically.

"Well thank you very much" she said moving to open the door but Bella grabbed her hand and looked up at her. "Stay with me please" she began to feel the human's will slipping away and gently tilted her head back. The sound of warm blood filled her ears and her fangs slipped out. It smelled so good and she wanted every drop of it.

She felt Dr. Conner whimper a bit at the sharpness of her fangs, then relax gently moaning as Bella drank more blood. It tasted better warm and although she didn't want to stop feeding, she figured that she would have a hard time explaining why one of Carlisle's co-workers was found dead on the bathroom floor. So with a great amount of self-restraint she pulled away from Dr. Conner.

"The marks that are on your neck are bug bites, nothing more, okay". Dr. Conner nodded obediently as she wiped the fresh blood from her throat. They went back to the dining room, disrupting the flow of the conversation. "Annabelle you've been gone for a while is everything alright"? Dr. Dawson asked, "Oh yes I'm fine Bill these are just bug bites." Edward exchanged glances with his father who nodded towards him. "Well it is getting late isn't it, you two must be exhausted" Carlisle said motioning for Alice to pick up the plates.

"These don't look like bug bites though, they look more like bite marks" He said examining her neck more closely. "Bill I assure you these are bug bites". Carlisle said as he began ushering them out the door. Bill turned around to argue but was stopped when dark eyes met his gaze. "Now here is what you are going to do, you are going to take Annabelle home and the next day we will talk about how much of a great time you had over here and how wonderful my family is, alright"? He nodded and gently led his co-worker towards the car. Carlisle waited for their car to disappear before closing the door behind them.

"I do not want to be disturbed for the rest of the evening please" he said heading towards the basement. Jasper and Emmett muttered something about turning in early and retreated upstairs. Alice and Rosalie were helping their mother with the dishes. Edward glared coldly at Bella; he grabbed her wrist and began pulling her upstairs towards their room.

"You've disobeyed me, Bella and you've disgraced not only me but my father as well, we don't drink human blood for a reason, you know this" he said coldly, his eyes dark with anger. "Edward I'm sorry please-"she gasped as she felt sharp pain in her cheeks. "Shut up and get on the bed". Whimpering she obeyed the command, her heart racing in fear.

He put on leather gloves and took out a long sliver chain, he kept in a safe hidden somewhere in their room. The tears made her cheeks swollen. "No Edward, please" she began kicking him as he grabbed one of her arms and gripped it tighter, any more pressure and her bones would break. "You deserve this Bella and if you struggle more your punishment would be more severe" His voice was thick with anger and she nodded, defeated.

He wrapped one of them around her wrists and she screamed in agony. Her wrist was burning and although this wouldn't kill her, the pain would make her wish she were dead. "Please Edward I promise I won't drink human blood anymore" he signed and gently placed a hand on her forehead. "If I don't punish you, darling how will you learn" He wrapped up her other hand and tied them together in a knot. "I will untie you when I've felt you have learned your lesson, have a pleasant night, Bella" with a wicked grin he exited the room and shut the door drowning out her screams.

* * *

_**A/N: So end of chapter 3 I hope you've enjoyed it. I wanted to expose Edward's more controlling side. I also wanted to explore the way humans felt when being bitten by vampires. I think of it as a very sexual act. I mean it would make sense. The human would not struggle as much because of the pleasure and the vampire would get blood easier. My vampires also bite each other for sexual reasons but that will be explored in later chapters. So anyways as always read and review and please give me suggestions. I will credit your contributions in the authors notes.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the long update I had alot of graduation crap to sort out but I'm finally out of high school. I'm not gonna give you guys a regular update schedule for now I'll update when I can, I may do once a week but I'm not sure, plus I have to get back to my Mean Girls fic. Sorry but job hunting and procrastination are my creative brains mortal enemy. So please review as always and remember I'm open to suggestions.**_

* * *

Bella didn't know what time it was when she awoke or how many days had passed all she knew was that she was hungry and in pain. Her senses were dull and she was weak. She could hear voices through the walls. Edward was angry, he was yelling at his siblings, trying to understand how his wife had access to human blood.

Edward had warned her time and time again that drinking human blood was dangerous. He said that it made them into monsters and that the moment he stopped drinking it was one of the happiest moments of his life, apart from meeting her that is. Bella had never questioned the reasons; she just went along with it. Maybe drinking human blood was dangerous, if it caused her husband to react so violently towards her than it must be. He was only protecting her after all, but how can something so dangerous taste so good and make her stronger.

She heard someone enter the room and felt a cool hand on her head. "A-Alice is that you"? There was no answer she heard someone moving closer and felt her heartbeat quicken out of fear. "Who gave you the blood, Bella" a rough voice said, she recognized it as Edward's. "No one gave me any blood, I found it". He pulled on her chains and her body twisted in pain.

"P-please stop-"He looked down coldly at her. "You're doing this to yourself, darling if you tell me your punishment will be much less severe, I may even let you out tomorrow" His offer sounded good but as desperate as she was she wasn't ready to sell out one of the Cullen's at least not yet, plus if she did and they proved themselves innocent, she'd be in more trouble. "I'm telling you the truth, I found the blood". He growled and began pacing back and forth impatiently, running his hands through his hair.

"Where did you find the blood", his eyes were dark and his fangs slipped out in anger. "T-there was a little on the floorboards, in the living room, a few drops I don't know where it came from" tears were pouring down Bella's face and her voice was cracking. "You are lying Isabella, you and I both know there has not been a human in this house apart from Carlisle guests for quite some time, try again".

"I went into the basement and I found a packet of blood in one of Carlisle's books, Edward now please, untie me" Bella pleaded weakly, all she wanted was to sleep and feed. He laughed it was a bitter laugh that sent a chill up her spine. "Do you really expect me to believe that my father, the one who saved my life and prevented my bloodlust from turning me into a monster would secretly break his oath and drink human blood"?

"Edward I'm telling you the-"however her pleas were interrupted when a burning sensation shot through her wrists. "Enough how dare you accuse my father of such disgusting acts, don't you see Bella he helped me and my family live normal lives, because of him we are not monsters"

Bella nodded and he gently kissed her forehead, "I am trying to help you, darling and the sooner you see that the easier life we'll have, now because of your accusations I should extend your punishment for a few more days, don't you agree"? She forced herself to smile at him and nod, knowing that if she said no her punishment could be prolonged into a whole month, "however I must take into account that you are still a new vampire and from my experience it takes a while to control these _urges _so I will be sympathetic and let you out early but only if you promise not to drink human blood again"

"I promise, Edward I will never drink human blood again". A part of her knew that was a lie but at this point she was willing to sell her left arm if it meant getting out of the chains. He smiled and started to unravel them, exposing her bloody wrists. The damage wasn't permanent and the skin would grow back when she had some blood in her, although with animal blood the healing would be a lot slower and more painful. At the moment she didn't care though, she was just grateful to be freed of those chains.

They went downstairs to see the Cullen family sitting at the table and talking. "Edward, Bella I'm glad you've manage to join us for dinner I hope there will be no more problems with your diet, Bella" Carlisle said as he poured her a bowel of warm deer blood. "There will be no more slip ups; father I assure you, right Bella?" She smiled and nodded at her husband's words.

"Well enough talking then, let's eat" Jasper said as he began spooning blood into his mouth. Edward wiped the corners of her mouth and smiled the charming smile that reminded Bella of why she fell in love with him. It was hard to believe that it belonged to the monster that chained her to their bed and starved her for days. Still as she tasted the bitterness on her tongue, she had a feeling that she would be spending more days in that bedroom.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay so hope you enjoyed Chapter 4 of Temptation. Now for starters thank you Indigo for your suggestion. I was planning to focus more on Bella's perspective, my idea is that the Cullen family knows about the abuse going on between Bella and Edward but choose to ignore it because they consider Edward the "golden child" or they think that it's for her own good since she won't stick to the diet or something, oh and for one chapter in the future I might use Alice or Rosalie's perspective but I mostly want it to be in Bella's. So please review.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the long update, but I've finally drew up an outline for this story. It's not a very good one but it's something. I'm planning on this being a Bella/Victoria femslash pairing so if that creeps you out than by all means stop reading. I'm also planning on Victoria becoming a more mentor character for Bella later on in the story instead of an antagonist but I'm not sure yet. Oh and if I have any grammatical errors than I'm sorry, it's one A.M in the morning and I'm tired, so this chapter may be a bit sloppy. Anyways read and review.**_

* * *

Healing was painful for Bella. The animal blood caused the skin on her wrists to grow back slower. This would take hours, sometimes days depending on how bad the burns were, with human blood the skin would grow back almost instantly. Carlisle had wrapped her wrists in gauze to prevent infection.

The Cullen family went on with their daily rituals as if nothing happened and the chains were put back into the safe. Rosalie was up in her room reading and Bella took her place alongside Esme and Alice in doing the household chores while Carlisle was at work and the boys were off hunting for food.

"He's just doing what's best for you" Alice murmured while they were doing the dishes "trust me drinking human blood is dangerous" Bella only nodded she was very keen on keeping her thoughts to herself, she learned very early on that she always had to watch what she said around the Cullen's, the wrong thing could mean a night in those chains again.

"Well now that the chores are finished what do you girls want to do now"? Esme said as she dried her hands, Bella already knew the answered to this question. "Let's go shopping I saw this cute little black dress that would be perfect for you, Bella" before she could answer Alice was already dragging her out the door into the night.

It had been a while since Bella went out. The cool air wrapped around her and she felt refreshed and strangely energized. Her vision and hearing was much stronger and she was more alert. "Let's go Bella before the stores close" Alice motioned for her to enter the car. She didn't want to get in though; she wanted to enjoy these sensations a bit more.

The streets were littered with people when they arrived at Port Angeles. Teenagers prowled the streets looking for danger and fun; tourists were taking pictures of the shops and middle age couples were trying to find their old make out spots in hopes of recapturing their youth. Bella could smell their blood as they brushed passed her, she could hear their carefree conversations about the meaningless lives that they led.

She couldn't linger on her thoughts too long however or Alice would catch on that she wasn't paying attention to her. A few hours later Bella's feet were killing her and in both of her hands were several bags of clothes and jewelry. "Alice I thought you only wanted to buy a dress"? She ignored her and instead focused on a mannequin in a black and white female suit.

Bella didn't mind not getting one, dresses weren't really her thing and if it were up to her she wouldn't have even worn a wedding dress but Edward insisted on it and she couldn't say no to him. It was getting cold and she was tired but Alice was too preoccupied to notice.

While window shopping Bella had noticed a group of students in a small coffee shop, she recognized this coffee shop. It was one that she visited quite often during her summers here when she was a human. She smiled to herself as a memory popped up in her head. During a summer when she was around fifteen or so, she met up with a few friends for coffee.

They would stay in that shop for hours, either studying for a big test or gossiping about who did what at school. It was such a simple life she had and looking back Bella didn't know why she complained so much about it. True her and her mother did not always see eye to eye on certain matters and her father was a bit overprotective at times but she had normal teenage problems. She had two parents who loved her and friends that cared about her. Bella gave up that life for a boy she hardly knew and a chance at immortality.

"Alice, please I'm very tired I'm going to go to the coffee shop for a little while and rest a bit". Her companion signed and put her bags down, "are you sure, Bella because I am dying to get my hands on this cute little blouse and I really—"She forced herself to smile at the short haired girl clutching several bags. "Alice Iinsist, you can go on without me if you need me I'll be here at the coffee shop".

Alice bit her lip unsure of what to do. On the one hand Edward would throw a fit if she left Bella out of her sight but that blouse was calling her name. "Okay I won't be long and please don't tell Edward, he'll kill me" Bella smiled gently at her, "your secret is safe with me". She waited until Alice was out of her sight before she entered the coffee shop.

The room smelt of freshly grounded coffee and the walls were dark red and covered with various pictures of jazz artists and paintings. There were people clicking away on their laptops and mumbling about their screenplays and novels. Bella smiled at the boy behind the counter and ordered a glass of ice water.

There was a small stage in the center of the room with one microphone and a stool. Bella sat down a few chairs away from the stage, concentrating on her water. She heard one of the workers announce a performer but paid no attention, figuring it was probably another unknown band made up of college kids who thought what they wrote was "deep" and meaningful.

It was a single performer, a young woman with curly orange hair dressed in a brown frilly jacket and a green scarf with black pants and boots, her face was pale and she had red lips.

"Hello my name is Victoria and I will be performing a few songs that I wrote, I hope you enjoy them" she strummed a few chords on her guitar and began to sing. Her voice was beautiful and although Bella didn't fully understand what the song was about she didn't care.

There were a few claps here and there and she was ushered off the stage by an employee. Bella noticed a familiar smell coming from her; it smelled of human blood. As she met her eyes she saw that they were red. "There you are Bella, I've been looking all over for you" Alice said tapping her on the shoulder.

"Huh, oh Alice you scared me I'm sorry I just lost track of the time, next time we'll shop longer" Bella half hoped that her sister-in-law wouldn't hold her to that. "It's fine, I just wished you would've found a better place to rest I mean this place looks so dingy" Bella cleared her throat and rubbed her neck trying to avoid the dirty looks some of the staff were giving them. She heard Victoria giggle somewhere in the distance as she was putting her things away.

The shop was closing down and everyone was leaving, Bella wanted to stay out a little longer but knew that Edward would be home soon and sighed. As she was leaving she felt a hand on her shoulder and spun around. "Thank you for coming by the way" Victoria said, smiling "I'll be performing here every Friday, in case you're interested" Alice put a protective arm around Bella and smiled menacingly at her, "trust me we're not, let's go".

The sea side shops and tourists were far behind them as they drove towards the house. Bella was exhausted and her feet throbbed endlessly. It was bizarre knowing that there was another vampire in Forks, Washington, a vampire who drinks human blood and sings at coffee shops, bizarre and interesting. As the cars and buildings whirled past them, Bella made a mental note to ask Alice to go shopping with her on Friday.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay so that's Chapter 5 of Temptation. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm planning on Victoria to be more of a mentor/lover for Bella, she'll mainly be the one that will expose her to the perks of being a vampire. This isn't going to be one of those "I love you forever" stories either so if that's what you're expecting than I'm sorry. Anyways please read and review.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Hey guys so sorry for the long update time. I need to start getting these chapters out quicker. I originally wrote this around Halloween and I decided to stick with that theme because well I'm lazy. Anyways I'm planning for Victoria to be the opposite of Edward, as well as her exposing Bella to new ideas and experiences. She's not going to be like Edward at all and her character is going to be very OC. I'm going to have fun with her anyways I'm sorry for the long update time and I hope you guys enjoy. Please Read & Review.**_

* * *

It was strange having something to look forward too. Friday was here and tonight was the night that she would feel the cool air wrap around her body like a blanket. Tonight was that night she saw Victoria again.

A part of her felt guilty whenever she was around Edward, like she was cheating on him or something. Despite how he acted deep down she still loved him and she knew that he still loved her. Maybe this was just the seven year itch beginning early. An innocent little crush that will eventually fizzle out into nothing, some say that a little competition kept a relationship exciting. Bella had a strong feeling her husband wouldn't see it that way.

As she began scrubbing the floors her mind began drifting back to her old life, when she first saw her future husband, sitting in the cafeteria with his family. He was so beautiful and mysterious. She was instantly smitten. They were inseparable and Bella loved everything about Edward Cullen his looks, his smile and his charming nature. She had finally understood all of the songs and movies behind this concept and was more than happy to do whatever it took for their love to never die.

No one ever snatched the rose colored glasses off of her. Not when her friends noticed that Bella had stopped seeing them, not when Charlie wouldn't bother calling her for dinner because he knew she was out with Edward. There were small attempts but eventually they gave up and left her to Edward.

"Why are you in such a hurry, Bella do you and Edward have a date night"? Esme said softly over her shoulder "No but Alice is taking me shopping again" It had been a while since they had done anything together like that as a couple. Even now she knew virtually nothing about his human life; Edward didn't talk much about his past.

"That's nice, to be young and in love again" Esme smiled at her and patted her shoulder. Technically Edward wasn't exactly young and Bella wasn't in love at least not like she used to be.

"Can we go now"? Alice whined taking off her rubber gloves; Esme sighed and began inspecting the floor. "Fine but please be back before it gets too late, you know how much I worry".

It was nice outside; houses were decorated with Halloween ornaments turning the average looking home into a makeshift hell house and children were carrying bags filled with various sweets.

"I love this holiday, the costumes that human children wear are so adorable". Alice said while driving towards Port Angeles. Bella looked out at the children dressed as miniature werewolves and vampires. They were lucky; they got to pretend to be monsters. She could smell their blood and a familiar knot began to grow in her stomach.

To Alice's dismay most of the stores were closing early in honor of Halloween,. This was a double edge sword for Bella although it would mean spending less time with Alice, the coffee shop could be closed and she wouldn't see Victoria.

"This trip was a waste of time, since when did they close down early for this stupid holiday-" Alice whined and Bella just nodded not really paying attention as they strolled past the stores locking up. She was keeping an eye out for the coffee shop, hoping that it was open.

"Bella slow down, god what are you in such a hurry for"? She didn't realize how fast she was going, the lights inside the coffee shop were dim and tired workers began sweeping the floors and putting up chairs, silently praying that lingering customers would leave. She could still see Victoria though, idly strumming a few chords on her guitar and her heartbeat quickened.

"I um I need to rest my feet, do you mind"? Alice rolled her eyes and murmured something about new bloods before ushering Bella inside. It was warm and quiet, the only other people inside were a couple huddled up in the corner and an old man sipping black coffee. Bella sat down at a table next to her sister in law; she looked up at Victoria and smiled.

"Alice I thought I saw some stores further down that could be open if you want to check them out without me, go ahead I'll catch up" It was tempting but she couldn't leave Bella alone again, she had a strong feeling that Edward would find out somehow.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of her" Victoria said, strapping her guitar onto her shoulder. Alice frowned and raised her eyebrows, suspicious "Are you sure you can't walk a few more blocks, Bella I mean we're almost done"? It was hard to disguise the anger and annoyance she felt towards her sister-in-law but she managed to cover it up. "Please Alice I'm really tired".

"Fine, I'll meet you outside of the coffee shop in an hour, don't wander too far alright" She waited until Alice was out of sight before sighing and rubbing her neck. "Possessive, isn't she"? Victoria said smirking and Bella chuckled to herself, "The shop's going to close in a few minutes do you want to take a walk with me, unless of course you're actually tired"?

"No" she said quickly, "I mean um I could take a short walk". They made their way out of the shop and onto the streets of Port Angeles. It was cold out and the streets were crowded with parents and children. A small cluster of them were crowded around a bookstore trying to get lollipops that the owner was passing out. The children's blood smelled sweet.

Of course she scolded herself for those thoughts; she couldn't harm children or any sort of human, at least that's what she kept telling herself. Finally they arrived at a fire escape. Victoria flipped over a trash can to climb up to the ladder and pulled it down with ease Bella looked at her a bit hesitant. "Relax I do this all the time, don't worry it's not going to bite you" She began climbing.

"The trick is to try not to look down, you'll get used to it" They were sitting on the roof of the apartment building. "Why did you bring me up here"? Bella asked, her knees were hunched up to her chest and she felt nervous, she didn't like heights. "To talk, mainly so that we won't be overheard by humans".

"W-what exactly do you want to talk about"? Victoria smiled and scooted closer to Bella, "To be honest I'm curious about you, I've never really met a vampire choosing to drink animal blood instead of human blood, from what I've heard it's not very safe". Bella looked at her a bit taken aback.

"Oh well um humans are living creatures, we can't kill them plus drinking human blood is dangerous". Victoria rolled her eyes and laughed, "Why exactly, believe it or not I've lived on a diet of human blood since I was turned and I have yet to find any danger". By this point Bella was becoming angry at Victoria and began walking towards the fire escape.

"Wait, look I'm sorry I'll stop teasing you". She stopped and sat back down. They could hear drunken laughter from below. "My husband says that we drink animal blood to protect humans from us, he says it prevents us from being monsters" The redhead looked at her puzzled, "You're married, how come I haven't seen you with a wedding ring"?

Bella looked down at her hands and shrugged, "S-sometimes I forget to wear it". There was an awkward silence between them, although Victoria was curious she didn't to push the issue yet. It was getting late and Alice would probably be at the coffee shop waiting for her but Bella didn't care at the moment.

"So why exactly does your husband think drinking human blood makes you a monster"? There was a hint of anger and coldness hidden in Victoria's voice, she didn't mean for it to come out that way but she also didn't appreciate being called a monster.

"He doesn't want to harm humans, so because of that he and I drink animal blood; he thinks that anyone who chooses to drink human blood is a monster". She felt that she needed to defend Edward for some reason, "No offense to your husband but he's actually doing both him and you more harm than good, the cravings for human blood are much stronger not only that but animal blood dulls your senses and makes you weaker, it's not very healthy or smart despite the good intentions behind it".

Bella looked at Victoria curious about this new information. "I am assuming that he is the one who turned you into a vampire, did he tell you anything about sleep or sunlight or hypnotism"? She shook her head no and Victoria sighed, "He doesn't sound like a good maker, many vampires die early because of their ignorance about these things"

"It's getting late, we should go I wouldn't be surprised if your sister in law hasn't suffered a panic attack by now" Victoria said getting up. They chuckled a bit and slowly climbed down the fire escape.

The clouds were darkening and it looked like rain would be coming. The streets were empty. Most of the human children were at home rotting their teeth with sweets. "If you want I can help you, I can teach you things that you need to learn as a vampire"

Victoria scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it to Bella. "My phone number, call me a week from tonight and we will begin your training, but I warn you it will be a long and difficult journey considering the damage your husband caused and I hope that you have the strength to complete it"

"Victoria, why would you help me exactly I mean you don't owe me anything"? Bella said as they walked towards the coffee shop, "believe it or not immortality has its disadvantages and big one is boredom, another is watching all of your friends and family grow old and die but that's a different story, It won't be easy and I will not shield you from the harsh realities that come with being a vampire but I assure you that you will become a much stronger person in the long run".

They saw Alice pacing back and forth in front of the coffee shop. Victoria smiled and resisted the urge to laugh; she just looked so _pathetic _waiting there. Bella had a different reaction though it was of fear and dread. "There you are, what the hell I was looking all over for you" Alice snapped, for once she didn't have bags in her hands it explained her foul mood.

"The coffee shop was closing so Bella and I took a walk, relax you're not her babysitter" Victoria said calmly. Alice glared at her and took a deep breath to calm herself. "No but I am her sister in law let's go Bella, I'm pretty sure Edward is worried sick about us".

Bella glanced at Victoria one more time before allowing Alice to lead her back to the house. It was quiet in the car the radio usually would be blasting with pop music but this time it was nothing but silence. She could sense Alice's fear and knew that her brother wouldn't be too keen on knowing that she let his wife out of her sight again.

The threat of punishment should have made her throw the note out the window but deep down she knew this was her ticket to freedom. She needed this, she needed to learn these skills and become stronger. As she toyed with the scrap of paper in her pocket, she knew it was going to be a long week.

* * *

_**A/N: End of chapter six well I hope you guys enjoyed it. Leave me your thoughts, Tell me whether you loved or hated it, I'm a big girl I can take it plus no matter how horrible my writing is I can always take pride in knowing that it is more interesting than Twilight and better written than Fifty Shades of Gray. Anyways this story is going to be about maybe about four or five more chapter but I'm not making any promises, to be honest I'm sort of making it up as I go along. Anyways hope you enjoyed it.**_


End file.
